When Deranged Rabbits From TV Commercials Attack!
by squishmish
Summary: Seto Kaiba gets kidnapped by the power-or maybe just cereal- hungry Trix Rabbit, who's finally gone insane! When Mokuba, Yugi and Co. team up to go save him, what chaos will ensue? Wrote this for my little bro...who kinda reminds me of Mokuba...


Mish: My first fic! Yay! But before I start, I have a few things to clear up. Regular Bakura will be referred to as Ryou, and Yami Bakura will be referred to as Bakura. Ok? Ok! Also, could someone please explain to me the difference between Malik and Marik? Is it just different names...or different people? I watch the dubbed anime so I don't really understand the concept...shame on me! -_-U  
  
Jonouchi: Get on with this thing!  
  
Mish: Jono-chan! Anything for you! ^_____^  
  
Jonouchi: ....  
  
Mish: I don't own Trix, The Ring, or, unfortunately, Yu-Gi-Oh! WAAAAH!  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 1: Kaiba gets kidnapped!  
  
Part I: Trix and French toast DO NOT MIX  
  
Seto Kaiba walks down a sidewalk in Domino City, minding his own business, humming a happy tune as he-  
  
Kaiba: I am NOT humming a happy tune!  
  
Mish: I'm the author and i say you are! So HUM!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Lalalalalala, I'm walking along my my multi-millionaire CEO self, all alone, very susceptible to kidnapping...what could go wrong?  
  
Trix Rabbit: ::falls out of the sky:: Those stupid kids...who asked their opinion anyways...::mutters incoherently to self::  
  
Kaiba: ::trips over Trix Rabbit:: OW! Who the @!#%$ are you?!  
  
Trix Rabbit: ::thinks:: This guy...maybe he could help me get the Trix...(Kaiba: Uh, hello?!?!?)...that's it! He looks like he's $FILTHY RICH!$ so maybe I could...I could...(Kaiba: Are you ok???)...I could KIDNAP him! And with the looks of this guy...(Kaiba: Why are you looking at me like that?!?!)...I could geta HUGE ransom! AND WITH THAT MONEY I COULD BRIBE THOSE BRATTY KIDS INTO GIVING ME THE TRIX! ::mutters:: Yes...yes...YES!!!...  
  
Kaiba: 0.o Right...I'll be, er, going now...  
  
Trix Rabbit: ::to himself:: I can't let him get away! ::yells after Kaiba:: Wait! Come back! I know where you can get...um...uh...a lifetime supply of French toast! Yeah, that's it! French toast!  
  
Kaiba: Ooooooh...French toast...::drools::  
  
Trix Rabbit: Ew...but never mind! Soon the Trix shall be MINE!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! ::cheap thunder special effect, dramatic music::  
  
Kaiba: ::doesn't notice the cheap special effects:: French toast...yummy...  
  
-10 Minutes Later-  
  
The Trix Rabbit leads Kaiba down the sidewalk. They turn a corner and suddenly-   
  
Trix Rabbit: GET 'IM, BOYS!!!  
  
7 Ancient Greek thugs appear out of nowhere.  
  
Ancient Greek Thugs: ::ambush Kaiba and put him in a potato sack::  
  
Kaiba: ::muffled voice:: Ack! Lemme outta here! AND WHERE'S MY FRENCH TOAST?!?! YOU'RE GONNA HEAR FROM MY LAWYER!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! SOMEONE WILL FIND! THEY'LL NOTICE THAT I'M MISSING!!!  
  
Trix Rabbit: Fat chance, Seto Kaiba...where we're taking you, no one will be able to hear you scream! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ::more cheap special effects::  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-hey, how didja know my name?  
  
Trix Rabbit: Dunno, beats me.  
  
Kaiba: Ok. Where was I? Oh yeah. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-----  
  
Part II: Meanwhile, back at the ranch...I mean the Kaiba mansion...::coughs::  
  
Mokuba: Lalalala...I wonder when Seto will be home?  
  
All of a sudden, the phone rings.  
  
Mokuba: ::picks up:: Kaiba residence, Mokuba speaking.  
  
Mystery Voice: ::in a creepy, sinister whisper::...seven days...  
  
Mokuba: 0.o eh?  
  
Mystery Voice: ::in a high, squeaky tone:: Wha? I mean, ::creepy, sinister voice comes back:: We have your brother, and he is alive...but maybe not for long...  
  
Mokuba: My...brother?!  
  
Mystery Voice: If you ever want to see him again, you will take 576,213,040.7 million dollars (A/N: I'm hispanic & live in the U.S.-I can't think in yen! ^_~) to the abandoned warehouse at 12:01 tomorrow night...do it, or you'll regret it...and you'll never see Seto Kaiba again!!! ::hangs up::  
  
Mokuba: ......NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Ni-sama!!!!! ::bolts out of the house::  
  
-----  
  
Part III: Boredom + Yamis = Chaos!  
  
At Yugi's house...  
  
Yugi: So, Jonouchi, whaddya wanna do?  
  
Jonouchi: I dunno, Yugi, whadda you wanna do?  
  
Yugi: I dunno, whadda you wanna do?   
  
Jonouchi: I dunno, whadda you wanna do?   
  
Yugi: I dunno, whadda you wanna do?  
  
Jonouchi: I dunno, whadda you wanna do?   
  
Yugi: I dunno-  
  
Honda, Ryou and Anzu: SHADDUP!!!!  
  
Jonouchi & Yugi: 0.o ...  
  
Ryou: Thank you.  
  
Mokuba suddenly bursts through the door.  
  
Mokuba: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! They took Ni-sama!!!! Tey kidnapped him! He's GONE!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jonouchi: YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!- I mean, awwww.  
  
Mokuba: ::ignores Jonouchi:: AND they want me to give them 576,213,040.7 million dollars if I ever want to see him again!!!  
  
Yugi: But not even YOU have that kind of money!  
  
Jonouchi: Oh well, I guess that settles it...Kaiba's gone forever! ^_^  
  
Mokuba: ::death glare::  
  
Jonouchi: Ack! I didn't know he could do that!  
  
Mokuba: ::death glare x1000:: darn right...  
  
Jonouchi: Fine! Ok! Ok! We'll go...save Kaiba or something...darn...-_-  
  
Yugi & Mokuba: GREAT IDEA! ^_^  
  
Honda: Uh oh...  
  
Anzu: I don't like the sound of this...  
  
Ryou: Me either...  
  
Jonuchi: O.O Hey, I was just kidding!  
  
Mokuba: ::ignores Jonouchi again:: LET'S GO SAVE NI-SAMA! ^_^  
  
Yugi: But Mokuba, be sure not to tell ::whipers something in Mokuba's ear::, ok? 'Cause if they find out, who knows WHAT'll happen!  
  
Mokuba: Ok, I won't say anything about going on a quest to save my brother to Yami, Bakura, or Marik! ^_^  
  
Everyone else: -_-UUUU  
  
Mokuba: What?  
  
Yami, Bakura, and Marik walk in randomly.  
  
Bakura: ::is drunk:: Some'n -hic- say m'name? ::giggles, falls over::  
  
Marik: ::shifty eyes:: Meh... ::goes and sits in a corner::  
  
Yami: Hi, Yugi and Co.!   
  
Yugi: MOKUBA!!!! YOU'VE JUST ABOUT TOLD THEM THAT WE'RE GONNA GO SAVE KAIBA FROM THE KIDNAPPER PEOPLE!!! AND NOW THEY'RE GONNA SCREW EVERYTHING UP!!!  
  
Bakura: Oooooh...fun!!!! Heheheheheheheh...  
  
Yami: Actually, we didn't really hear anything of the sort, but now that you mention it, great idea!  
  
Jonouchi, Honda, Ryou, Anzu, and Mokuba: -_-UUUUU x1000  
  
Yugi: ^^U ...sorry...  
  
Mokuba: Well...anyways...OFF WE GO!!!  
  
-----  
  
Mish: 1 CHAPPIE DOWN!!! WHEEEE!!!!  
  
Alex: KETCHUP!!!  
  
Mish and J. Shrimp: 0.o  
  
Alex: Er...never mind.  
  
Mish: Anywho, please review! Ha! I'm a poet and I don't even know it!  
  
Alex and J. Shrimp: -_-U  
  
Mish: Don't flame cuz it's not nice!!! I'll continue if enough people want me to (and if get more mid-history class inspiration)! Suggestions are greatly appreciated!!! Sayonaraz and sporks, y'all!!! CIAOZ! 


End file.
